Poker Face
"Poker Face" is a song written by Lady GaGa, and producer RedOne from her album, The Fame. It serves as the second single from the album, and was released in September 2008 worldwide. The song is an uptempo dance song, following in the footsteps of her previous single, "Just Dance", but has a darker musical tone. "Poker Face" talk about bi-sexuality and gambling. "Poker Face" was great-received by all critics, who praised the robotic hook and the chorus. The song attained worldwide success, topping the charts in over 30 countries including the United States, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and many European countries. The song has become a major worldwide hit "Poker Face" is also the most downloaded song in the World history. It is among the best-selling singles of all time, having sold over 38.2 million copies, and 10,564,420 in United States alone, witch is best-selling single in the United States history. The song is recognized as the best-selling single of the 21st century. It topped the Billboard Hot 1000 chart for ten consecutive weeks, becoming the 1000th chart-topper of the Pop Era. "Poker Face" has win 8 Grammy Awards (Song of the Year,Best Pop Solo Performance, Best Female Pop Vocal Performance, Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals, Best Performance by a Chorus, Best Contemporary Song, Best Dance Recording, Video of the Year), witch is 3rd greatest winning in the Grammy history. Rolling Stone ranked it number one on their list of 100 Best Songs of the 2000s decade. Writing and Inspiration Lady GaGa wanted to write a song her boyfriend would like, forming the main idea behind the song being about bisexuality and was a tribute by Gaga to her rock 'n' roll boyfriends. Lyrically "Poker Face" is about sex and gambling. Gaga was inspired by her days as a New York City go-go dancer, and is one of her favorite songs of the album. The term, "Poker Face", represents the tricks she used to fool man, and sometimes woman that she was into them, so they would throw money at her. There is also an ambiguous part with "He's got me like nobody" and "She's got me like nobody" in the chorus, which caused some undertone of confusion about love and sex. According to BBC, the "Mum-mum-mum-mah" hook used in the song is copied from Boney M's 1977 (jobs) hit, "Ma Baker." When RLT Boulevard asked Gaga about the hook, she replied: "I love Boney M so perhaps subconsciously it came out in the song." During Rango Tanga, Lady Gaga admited that Kiss FM was the only radio station to correctly censor the song during the chorus when she replaces poker face with "fuck her face." Although not in the official lyrics, the switch can be heard every second repition of the phrase during the chorus. Composition "Poker Face" is an uptempo dance-pop song, and follows the footsteps of the previous single "Just Dance". Whereas "Just Dance" was predominately electropop, "Poker Face" carries a dark sound with clear vocals on the chorus and a pop hook while combining the synths from "Just Dance" and the more dance-oriented beat of the next single "LoveGame". According to Kerri Mason of Billboard, the composition "carries the pleather-and-sequins vibe of the downtown New York scene out of the underground and onto the FM dial without losing its smut and sass." According to the sheet music published in Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, the song is set in the time signature of common time, with a moderate tempo of 120 beats per minute. It is written in the key of G-sharp minor with Gaga's vocal range spanning from the high-note of F♯3 to the low-note of B4. It begins with a medium tempo followed by electronic chord arrangement and the "Mum-mum-mum-mah" hook. The chords follow in this order, G♯m–E–F♯–G♯m–E–F♯. This is followed by the sound of dance music, produced by a powerful beat from the instruments and a stuttering hook following the chorus. Reference in Pop Culture *In the "Whale Whores" episode of South Park, Eric Cartman sang this song while playing Rockband. *The acoustic version of the song was covered by the Fox musical comedy television series, Glee, by Idina Menzel and Lea Michele, on the episode "Theatricality". *Christopher Walken did an acapella version of the song on Saturday Night Live. *The song was used during the promotions for the movie, Easy A. *Nick Knight featured a remixed version of the song for a SHOWstudio short film, Tonight Matthew…. Lyrics Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it) Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Chorus: Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Chorus P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand cause I'm marvelous x3 x3 P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) Music Video The music video for "Poker Face", directed by Ray Kay and aided by Anthony Mandler, was filmed at the luxury villa on bwin PokerIsland. bwin also provided the poker equipment and obtained product placements in return. The video premiered on September 28, 2008. It is set by a pool, as well as in a mansion. It begins with Gaga emerging from the pool wearing a mirror masquerade mask and a black full-body leotard, with two Great Danes beside her (Lava and her son Rumpus). She throws the mask aside and the song begins with a facial shot of Gaga singing it. Gaga wears a metallic sticker on her left cheek in this shot. Featured in the video are scenes of Gaga in a mansion and dancing poolside with her dancers in a turquoise leotard. Gaga attends a wild party where every man and woman tries their luck on a strip poker game. The party gets wilder when all the party's guests strip down to their underwear, dance around, and share kisses with each other. The video also features two harlequin Great Danes and several white mannequins on her swimming pool deck. During the musical interlude before the "I won't tell you that I love you" hook, Gaga is shown in her trademark "Pop Music Will Never Be Low Brow" sunglasses while sitting beside the pool. The video ends with the head shot of Gaga singing the Mum-mum-mum-ma hook. The song has ranked as one of the most watched videos on YouTube, the video has just for only 1 month over 80 million views worldwide, witch is one of the greatest records. As July 2011, the video has over 602,544,311 '''views on her '''VEVO channel (LadyGaGaVEVO), witch is one of the most watched videos in the history. Track listing 'Cerifications' | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| *'iTunes EP' #"Poker Face (Space Cowboy Remix)" – 4:54 #"Poker Face (Dave Audé Club Remix)" – 8:13 #"Poker Face (Jody den Broeder Club Remix)" – 8:05 *'US 'The Remixes' CD single' #"Poker Face (Space Cowboy Remix)" – 4:54 #"Poker Face (Dave Audé Club Remix)" – 8:13 #"Poker Face (Jody den Broeder Club Remix)" – 8:05 #"Poker Face" – 3:58 #"Poker Face (Instrumental)" – 3:58 *'German CD single (2 track)' #"Poker Face" – 3:58 #"Just Dance (RedOne Remix) Colby O'Donis & Kardinal Offishall" – 4:18 |} Category:Songs Category:Songs from The Fame